The Mummy III: Epilogue
by mildred-the-fish
Summary: PEOPLE! this is the halfway epilogue to the Mummy III: Battle of the Gods! READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL LIKE YOU FOREVER! (dnq)


Epilogue pour la Mummy trois, battle de Dieu  
  
Many many years ago, Ma'at was lonely. As the daughter of the sun god, all men except Rah were forbidden to even see a glimpse of her. Her family and friends were wonderful, but she still yearned to see a man that was not her father, even for a moment. She asked her father to go out for a walk, in a disguise as a servant of course, dressed with her whole body and face covered. Rah, as he loved his daughter, agreed, but made sure that one of his most trusted friends would follow her to assure Ma'at's father that she did not reveal herself. This man was a god himself, as all beings were then, and he was the scribe to Osiris and a temporary guard. This man was Thoth.  
  
Ma'at left the next morning dressed in a long dress with a hood and veil and was left to wander the area. Thoth, being true to his word, was trailing behind. Ma'at seemed alright and followed her fathers orders for most of the day. Most. When the sun was setting and the people were heading inside, Ma'at thought she would stop next to a camel and cool her face. Having a veil on in the hot sun was exhausting. She carefully looked around, making sure no one was around (well, at least any men) and lifted the covering. The cool air floated around her face, making the sweat evaporate off her face and the sweet smell of ripe fruit and laundry circle around her.  
  
"Halt! I command you to follow me to the palace to speak with your father!" A man shouted, leaping off the ledge of the window above her. He stood up and faced her. He was speechless.  
  
"You-you're Amun-Rah's daughter! Oh, I…" He stuttered, and shut his eyes. "Please follow me."  
  
Ma'at smirked, but her mood soon changed.  
  
"Why did you follow me here. I thought I was allowed out of the grounds BY MYSELF." Ma'at said angrily. "And I don't think you will be able to make it back to the palace with your eyes closed."  
  
The man slumped and laughed a bit.  
  
"No, I suppose I don't. Well then, could you please lead me to the palace. Oh, and…my name is Thoth."  
  
*****  
  
"Mum! Mum! Oh, you have got to come here quick!"  
  
Evie smiled and walked over to her daughter who had just come in from a night out at the movies.  
  
"Yes Catherine? Why are you so jumpy today?"  
  
"Oh, you'll never ever believe what happened today! You have got to see this! Oh my God!" she squealed, and jumped up and down. Evie hadn't seen her this happy since she 'witnessed' the battle of the gods Ma'at and Seth, even though she actually was Ma'at herself. That was six years ago.  
  
"What? What? If you're so happy, why?"  
  
Catherine squeezed her eyes shut and held out her hands.  
  
Evie looked them over and didn't see anything different.  
  
"You got a tattoo?" Evie asked. Catherine looked down on her hands and wiped a coffee spill of her right hand. That was when Evie saw it.  
  
"Catherine! What's, what's that on your hand?" She whispered, pointing to her left hand. "Is that what I think it is, because if it is, I am going to scream and call Rick."  
  
Catherine grinned.  
  
"Start yelling." was all she said.  
  
*****  
  
"RICK! RICK, COME DOWN HERE!" Evie shouted up the stairs to her husband. Rick sighed and walked down the steps, wondering what Evie had found now.  
  
"Did you read or do anything else to rise the apocalypse?" he said, meeting his wife. Evie scowled and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Rick, take a look at your daughter."  
  
He did, and noticed nothing wrong.  
  
"Now, say all of her last names."  
  
Rick looked at his wife, but spoke anyway.  
  
"Catherine Monroe O'Connell"  
  
Evie turned and faced her husband, and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Now add another one onto that."  
  
Rick was confused. Why would Catherine be adding another last name to her name? I mean, the only way she could do that would be to be adopted by another family. That or be-  
  
"What! You, your…your getting hitched?" he said, shocked.  
  
Catherine nodded. "In a manner of speaking, yes."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Who do you think?" she said, smiling.  
  
"George Fanel?"  
  
"No!" Catherine spat with an angry look, "I dumped him a while ago. He wasn't too smart. Just wanted-"  
  
Evie stared at her daughter.  
  
"You didn't-" she cut in.  
  
Catherine gaped at Evie.  
  
"Are you kidding!?" Catherine interrupted, " He was a pig. Male chauvinist…"  
  
Rick and everyone sat down in the living room. "Well than tell us. You've introduced four guys to us, and we would like to know which one it is."  
  
Catherine grinned again.  
  
"I'll make you guess."  
  
Evie sighed and thought.  
  
"Did he have blond hair?" she asked. Catherine shook her head. "Blue eyes?" Once again, negative. "Do we or have we ever known him or his parents?"  
  
"Yes and definitely. You've met him and have seen his parents and his relatives."  
  
Rick was out of guesses.  
  
"Well, the first two questions narrow it down to two guys, but I don't remember…"  
  
Just then Alex burst through the door and skidded to a halt.  
  
"Mum! Dad! You'll never guess what! Marcus just proposed to Catherine!"  
  
*****  
  
Catherine looked crushed.  
  
"Alex! You've gone and spoiled it all!" she said.  
  
Alex shrugged.  
  
"Well, it was going to come out some time." He said as he sat down.  
  
Evie looked over at Catherine.  
  
"You're going to marry Marcus?"  
  
Catherine scowled at Alex and nodded. Then, a mischievous smile broke out on Catherine's face.  
  
"Oh Alex…I know something they don't…involving you and a circle and"  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"I would."  
  
Marcus then went through the now open door and turned to face the O'Connell's.  
  
"Everyone, I have an announcement-" he started.  
  
"We heard already. You're engaged to Catherine. Congratulations!" Rick said.  
  
Marcus smiled.  
  
"Yes, I knew that, but this is different. Alex proposed to Mirella."  
  
Alex jumped up and yelled.  
  
"Marcus you promised you wouldn't tell!"  
  
A mischievous grin spread across his face.  
  
" I heard you tell everyone about Catherine and I, and she begged me to tell everyone first. I had to make it up to her…"  
  
Alex groaned and sat down.  
  
Rick leaned over to Evie.  
  
"Think. Two hopelessly romantic couples about to get married, and we have to put up with it."  
  
"Oh, but think! They can have a big, fancy wedding in a cathedral. They'll have the complete opposite of ours."  
  
"And our was a bad thing?"  
  
"No! No, of course not. Theirs will just be…more close to home."  
  
*****  
  
Everyone had long departed the room, leaving only Catherine and Mirella, who had arrived a few hours before, to chatter about what they were going to do for their weddings.  
  
"When do you think yours will be?" Catherine asked, playing with her engagement ring on her finger.  
  
Mirella sat for a while thinking.  
  
"Hmm…I think…April would be nice."  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
"That's nice. The weather's warm. I would have to talk to Marcus about this, but I think January would be nice."  
  
"January? Isn't it cold?"  
  
"Well, maybe, maybe not. It depends on where it is. The wedding could be here or…somewhere…warm."  
  
"Hey! You would be married before me!"  
  
Catherine grinned.  
  
"But it depends on what year your wedding would be. Mine could be a year after."  
  
"Good point."  
  
*****  
  
Six months later…  
  
"Aredeth, come on! You're going to miss the wedding!" Rick yelled up the stairs to the Med-jai. Aredeth walked down the stairs quite stiffly.  
  
"See? Don't you feel so much better?" Rick smiled, fixing the Med-jai's tie.  
  
"You've said that to me before and I don't think I feel much better. I'd rather be in my robes." He answered, following Rick out to the car.  
  
They climbed in and drove off to the chapel.  
  
Alex and Mirella had chosen to not have a huge wedding after all. They had brought their close family and friends with them to Manchester to have the ceremony.  
  
The car pulled up to the doors and both men got out. Rick plastered a bow onto the front of the hood of the car and walked into the church.  
  
They had barely made it to their respective places before the music began.  
  
First, one of the smallest girls from the Med-jai walked forward in a pretty white dress, then came the next oldest, then came Evie and Mirella'a mother. Catherine was the maid of honor, and then…  
  
"Wow." Alex muttered under his breath and Mirella walked up the aisle. She was cloaked in a beautiful sky blue dress with a boat neckline, and the edges were trimmed with small white flowers. Her veil was simple, yet elegant as it rested in front of her face. She smiled a little as she kissed her father and stood next to Alex.  
  
"You look beautiful." He whispered to her, taking her hands in his.  
  
The pastor said the vows, and the couple said the 'I dos' and everyone cheered as Alex kissed his new wife.  
  
*****  
  
"Ha! I got married before youuuu!" Mirella sang, skipping past Catherine.  
  
"So? I'm getting married where you didn't!" Catherine returned.  
  
Mrs. Alex O'Connell shrugged and continued to smile.  
  
"You seem happy all of a sudden."  
  
"The feeling of the wedding still hasn't worn off yet."  
  
"The honeymoon was a month ago."  
  
" La la la I don't care la la la"  
  
Catherine groaned and smacked her forehead.  
  
*****  
  
January 20th, 1951.  
  
Evie sniffed and tried to hold back tears at the reception in the Museum of Natural History in Cairo. Rick noticed and walked over.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Evie gasped.  
  
"Both my children are growing up so quickly! They won't be in the house anymore!"  
  
"Evie, they're both going to live down the street! You won't feel lonely. You've got me?"  
  
She sighed and sniffed bit. "I, I guess you're right Rick. I won't be so lonely after all."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Izzy said, raising his glass, still wearing the aviators cap. "I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Marcus and Catherine…uh..just a sec…"  
  
Izzy leaned down to the closest person and asked what the last name was, but before he could respond, Catherine and Marcus walked through the doors. Jonathan tipsily raised his glass.  
  
"To who ever cares and whoever dosen't. These two people are the best, alongside Alex and Mirella and Evie and Rick and Evie and Alex and…ya. You guys are more than you think, right, and oh bloody hell I've forgotten my lines…um…oh! Catherine, thanks for putting up with me for that week in Leeds. And Marcus, I speak for Rick and the old mum, take care of her or you've got three angry, ticked off men and a woman at your neck! And I mean, you'll be beaten to smith-smither…to a bloody pulp by us guys, and Evie will probableeeee slice off your reason to be a man!"  
  
Evie looked outraged and stood up angrily.  
  
"Jonathan, that was only one time! I thought it was a bit of bandage!"  
  
Her brother squinted at her and spilt his drink a bit.  
  
"Oh ya, and I suppose Manethes the third is up in heaven wondering where his willie's gone off to hasn't he?"  
  
Afterwards Jonathan promptly passed out.  
  
Catherine was laughing so hard her drink came out of her nose.  
  
"Marcus, welcome to my family!" she managed. Marcus shook his head, laughing with her. "Um..dear, can I have another drink?"  
  
Marcus shrugged and poured another glass. Pretty soon (after everyone had left), Catherine was as drunk as Jonathan.  
  
"Marcus, I loooove you." she said, grinning for no apparent reason. "And I hope that, like, when we're really old and gray and my memory is shot that I can actually still remember you….and this day, K?"  
  
Marcus smiled.  
  
"I think we should take you home."  
  
"Oh goody! I like homes!" his wife responded as he swept her up in his arms.  
  
"Marcus, am I gonna have a reeeeeeeally bad hangover tomorrow?"  
  
"Probably"  
  
"Drat. Ah well, I'll enjoy the moment. Wait a minute, where is home? Which home are we going to?"  
  
"The one with the Med-jai."  
  
Catherine coughed.  
  
"We're going to live with the Med-jai?"  
  
"Only for a month, then back home."  
  
"Oh, oh alright. You know, I used to like your uncle."  
  
Marcus raised an eyebrow, still smiling as he set her down onto the sand next to the caravan led by Aredeth.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmhm! But I like you better. You know ancient egyptian, and sword-fighting and you look hot in a black robe and you know finances!. Aredeth doesn't know heiro-heirog…hei-ro-gla-fahcs." Catherine said, pronouncing the word wrong.  
  
"Uncle doesn't know finances either." Marcus replied, climbing onto a camel, and lifting up Catherine with him.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Aredeth turned to the Med-jai and waved his arm out into the now cool desert. Marcus followed the group on the very end, looking at the bright stars out tonight.  
  
"Catherine, I love you." he murmured, looking down at his wife.  
  
"I luf ye te Marcus…" she answered, falling asleep with her head rested on his chest, the moonlight shining off her hair.  
  
The End…  
  
Or is it????  
  
*scary music, you go nuts asking whether there's gonna be more or not, the usual* 


End file.
